Love Hurts
by JD03
Summary: Why does everyone Hanson loves leave him can he pull through or will drugs push him over the edge. **sorry, i'm really bad a summaries**


"Hanson! Penhall! My office NOW!" shouted Captain Fuller. Doug looked at Tom wondering what they could've done this time to anger their Captain but Hanson was very well aware of what he had done

"Uh-Oh, someone's in trouble" Judy commented as Ioki came along "Looks like you two are in for a beating" he said with humour. "The Captain didn't look too happy"

"Trouble, its what we McQuaids were born to handle...." Penhall winked. "..Or create" commented Blowfish as Penhall made his way to Fuller's office. Hanson already knew what was coming. He knew he shouldn't have done it and now he has to explain to Fuller. Falling in love with a suspect of a murder is the last thing a police officer is expected to do. It wasn't his fault that this girl was blistering beautiful.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What?!" exclaimed Penhall not believing what his Captain had just said

"I...love Jamie It's the first time I've ever fell head over heels for a girl since Amy"

Penhall's mouth dropped but quickly composed himself as he felt sympathetic of Tom. Fuller didn't know what to say either. His young officer has finally fallen for a girl after the whole gang had tried to hook him up with girls but each time was declined by Tom. Now though, he has fallen in love with a girl who may have commited a very serious crime.

"Tom, I understand that you love this girl but....."

"But what? You think she killed Linda Jefferson, They were best friends Captain, and you haven't even met Jamie before. I promise you she did not kill anyone. She just happened to walk by during the crime scene maybe..." explained Tom whilst cutting Fuller off

"Tommy...," started Doug but decided to divert his attention to Fuller incase he would anger his friend more. "Hey Coach, maybe this is a misunderstanding, maybe Hanson's right I mean we've caught many innocent kids who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time" Hanson looked at Doug and gave a grateful smile. Doug nodded his head. Fuller walked over to Tom.

"Then how do you explain the murder weapon in her bag?" questioned Fuller.

"I don't know, look coach just give us more time, i'll find the real murderer" pleaded Tom. Fuller was about to answer but was disrupted by a loud telephone ring.

"Jump Street, Fuller speaking" answered Fuller with much authority. Hanson and Doug exchanged nervous glances as colour from Fuller's face faded away. The Captain felt his breathing increase not believing what was being said. Hanson and Penhall watched anxiously as Fuller hung up the phone. Fuller lifted his head and looked straight into Hanson's eyes. Tom felt fear overcome him, he did not want to know what the phone call was about but Fuller's face painted a clear image.

Fuller cleared his throat, "That was Captain Bradley from downtown," he sighed nervously before continueing "The body of Jamie Prismal was found in an alley down Tempton Street" Hanson's knees began to buckle as he sunk to the floor with a loud thud, he buried his head in his hands. Fuller and Penhall just stared not knowing what to do. After what seemed like years a tear dropped onto carpet, followed by another and another. Doug swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his partner cry for the first time since they ever met.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Tom, how are you doing" asked Judy

Tom did not answer, he stared hard at the ground as if trying to find something that wasn't there. He looked up at Judy. She looked at the pair of chocloate brown eyes that didn't seem like they belonged to Tom Hanson. She fought back the tears that started to well up in her eyes. The normal buzz of people in the chapel was gone everyone had kept quiet after the news of Jamie's death came through. It didn't take long for people to know that Hanson had fallen in love with a suspect. Word got around pretty quick at Jump Street. Hanson looked down and hard at the floor again. He didn't want to deal with sympathy he just wanted to escape the world. He felt as if he were some sort of bad luck, anyone he loved would die, first it was his dad and then Jenco and then Amy and now Jamie. Judy was caught off guard as Tom suddenly stood up and walked out of the Chapel. Hoffs sat next to the chair which was still warm from Hanson's butt, she stared at the chair not believing that Tom was sitting there seconds ago. She remembered Tom's eyes when they made eye contact, she felt helpless as she searched for Tom in those Chocalate brown eyes but could not find him.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

5 days later..

Penhall and Hanson locked their lockers and started to exit the school building. "Hey Tom, um...you sure you didn't need a longer break, I mean...."

"Doug, I'm fine" Tom was starting to get fustrated, Doug has asked the same question 300 times.

"That's what you said last time when Amy.." Tom Shuddered. Doug immediately regretted the words that flew out of his mouth. "Okay I'm just going to shut up"

"hahahah, it's okay Doug really," Tom replied as a cool winter breeze hit them once stepping out of the school building. "Um Doug, Don't you have detention?"

"Oh..Shoot, I almost forgot, well..you take care" Doug felt reluctant leaving his buddy's side especially during these hard time

"Take care? I'm just going home Doug" Hanson rolled his eyes, he hated when his friends being over protective.

"Alright man, chill, I'll see you tommorrow" Tom watched Doug charge like a bull past the other students and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Tommy McQuaid!" Tom turned around at the sound of his name to see a handsome young boy in a black shirt and ripped denim jeans standing beside his car.

"Bronco! Hey man" Tom went over to Bronco and they both did the half hug thing that guys do. "You got my stuff?" Tom whispered making sure no one heard.

"Yeah man, meet me at Harvack Warehouse at 7pm tonight"

"Okey Doke, See ya there man"

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Doug felt a sense of freedom as he left the school building. "Man i hate detention" he whispered to himself and went down the stairs to the parking lot. He stopped in his tracks upon hearing a conversation whislt hiding himself behind a tree

"Dude, what are we going to do? That Tommy McQuaid is going to kill us if he finds out we killed her"

"You see, he's not going to find out, so long as we keep out mouths shut, besides Jamie knew too much she would've gone to the cops, we killed her best friend man, she would no way let it go"

"Yeh I'll keep my mouth shut alright, hey where did you hide the evidence anyway?"

"What, Linda's evidence? Just brushed pass Jamie and put the knife in her bag"

"Smooth"

"As for Jamie's, buried near a tree down at Dawson Park"

"Nice work dude. shit it's late lets get going, Bronco and Tommy are waiting for the stuff"

"Yeah Yeah, don't mention anything infront of Tommy"

Doug peeked out from his tree as the two murderers got into their car and drove off. "James Vermont and Russell Rose" he muttered under his breath

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tom and Bronco stood outside Harvarck Warehouse as a red corvet came steaming in. Tom again knew what he was doing was a crime. He was indulging in drugs and becoming very close with Bronco.

"Hey James, Hey Russel" Tom greeted the pair and noticed them glance at each other nervously.

"Hey guys, got the cash?" asked James, the taller of the two.

"Yeah man, $2200 all in cash buddy" answered Bronco with a lot of pirde and a great big smile on his face

Tom smiled as he and Bronco hit fists as a friendly gesture.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Coach!" Doug bursted in Fuller's office

"Penhall! Did'nt your parents ever teach you how to knock?" joked Fuller

"I know who killed Linda and Jamie" Fuller's face became serious "I over heard James Vermont and Russel Rose talking they killed Linda Jefferson and put the murder weapon which was a knife into Jamie's bag" Doug explained quickly. He waited for FUller to digest the information whilst he catched his breath.

"What about Jamie?"

"They did it too, James said he buried the knife near a tree at Dawson Park, What are we going to do Coach?" Fuller stood up and walked around the room and opened the door to his office.

"Hoffs, Ioki...we know where the murder weapon is"

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"James! " James lifted his head to see Russell running breathlessly towards him.

"What is it Russell, you know i don't like to be disturbed when i'm enjoying a slice of pizza" James put a mouthful of pizza into his mouth and acknowledging the scenery with his hand "and watching the sunset"

"Cops found the weapon"

"What, how?" James looked astonished.

"Doug McQuaid was there in the park along with the cops, pfft..Doug McQuaid, more like Doug Penhall, his a cop James along with his brother or should i say partner. Tommy McQuaid real name is Tom Hanson, I visited a friend who they busted couple months ago. There cops and they pose as students whenever there are crimes committed at high schools" explained Russell who seemed awfully proud of his discoverings

"Why are you so proud, you know where totally screwed now, they have evidence"

"Shit, bloody cops, dude i aint going to no jail man"

James furiously chucked his pizza onto the ground and kicked it along the pavement. He walked back and fourths, halted then turned around. "I know what to do" and grinned evily.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tom snorted the last bit of cocaine he had bought two night ago off James and Russell. He lied down on his bed and felt a sense of relief. He felt as if all his problems had faded away, then he slipped into a world of darkness

_", you have to stop using, please stop, for me. It hurts to see you like this" _

_Tom threw himself off his bed. "Ja...Jamie, oh baby, I've missed you so much, you came back for me didn't you because you missed me too." Jamie walked over to Tom and they held eachother in their arms. Nothing more needed to be said. Tom felt Jamie's curly blond hair brush across his cheeks, her sweetening scent filling his nose, he had missed her so much. He felt Jamie start to pull away and he held on tighter. "No, don't go, stay" he pleaded. Jamie pulled away reluctantly and looked at Tom. She saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes, the bags under them explaining the sleepness nights. His pouty lips that once touched hers ever so passionately and full of love was now dry and pale. Tom stared into her baby blue eyes, so peaceful and beautiful her curls were still as perfect as ever and her face was so bright as if it shined. Then she started to fade and fade and fade then she was gone._

"JAMIE!" Tom jerked awake breathing heavily. He swallowed hard and turned to look at his clock. 7am. Tom slowly got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the tap water and looked up at the mirror. He was revolted at what he had become, he stared and stared at the mirror and couldn't believe that it was his reflection that looked right back at him. He sprayed his face with water and remembered his dream. A dream that felt so real. Out of the corner of his eye Tom noticed a small bag of white powder near the sink, he grabbed it and flushed it down the toilet. He looked back at his reflection in the mirror. "Man, What was I thinking, I'm sorry Jamie" and looked up as single tear rolling down his cheek. He sighed, wiped the tear with the palm of his hand and left the bathroom. Tom turned on the tv whilst getting changed into his Tommy McQuaid clothing.

"Breaking News, police have found the two murderers who killed Jamie Prismal and Linda Jefferson," Tom head snapped up and saw two familiar faces on the TV screen. "James Vermont and Russell Rose are highly dangerous criminals, if the public have any news as to the whereabouts of the two please contact the police immediately."

"No way, why would they do that" Tom pulled on his jeans and stormed out of his apartment and into his car. It was a dull rainy day as he headed to the chapel. The news report still in his head as he was about to turn into Jump Steet. He didn't whether it was his lack of attention on the road or if it was a pure accident but out of no where he saw light on his left. Fast light that was approaching straight for him, a sickening loud crash was the last thing he heard.

_I'll Wrap it up there, there will be a second part to this...and pls review and i hoped you enjoyed it!!_


End file.
